


Plotting

by chaotic_and_proud



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_and_proud/pseuds/chaotic_and_proud
Summary: Just a smol (really smol-it's short af)  poem, set when Baz was missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in literally 10 or so minutes. It's not perfect, it's super short and I know that when Baz was missing, Simon was very clueless about his feelings, but whatever. It came out like this.
> 
> Also I can't believe it's been a year since their first kiss already!!!

Plotting. Somewhere.  
Can't you see.  
It was always you and me.

Now you're gone.  
Not coming back.  
Because of you I'm just a wreck.

A ball of nerves.  
Looking like hell.  
Without you here I'm empty shell.

I just wish I hated you.  
It would hurt less.


End file.
